1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski equipped with an interface device provided for supporting boot retaining elements.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
As known, a ski is formed as an elongate beam which supports, in its central part, the boot and the elements for retaining the boot on the ski.
During gliding, the ski is deformed depending on the terrain and the skier's supports. The ski bends along a curvature which depends on the rigidity of the ski, particularly in turns.
The parameters affecting the ski deformation are its side cuts, the internal ski structure, as well as its curve thickness, the installation of retaining elements and, if necessary, the interface device which is inserted between the retaining elements and the ski.
The retaining elements and the insert interfaces stiffen the ski zones that support them. As a result, they create hindrances in the normal bending of the ski which are felt through abrupt curvature variations in the deformation curve of the ski and through curvature breaks in the distribution curve of ski pressure on the snow. These pressures can adversely impact the behavior of the ski depending on their location and the phase of the turn in question.
This is felt particularly with current skis having a wasp-waisted side cut that is very pronounced. As a matter of fact, in turns, such a ski bends, the running edge on the inside of the turn grips the snow and digs a sort of furrow which determines the ski trajectory. It is therefore advantageous to control the curvature of the ski and the running edge in the different phases of a turn.